Rainy Days
by Kasumi Izukawa
Summary: When Eriol was feeling a bit under the weather, he finds warmth in the most unexpected sunshine, Tomoyo...^,^


Rainy Days By: Kasumi Izukawa  
  
Disclaimer: You are drawn to a pitch black room, chills creeping up and down your spine. You walk deeper into the room relinquishing any meager light that would penetrate the eternal abyss. You hear shallow breaths and without warning, aquamarine orbs appear before you and startles you. "CCS isn't Kasumi-chan's; it's one thing more to be thankful for in life." You start praying for God to save you, the lights open, you scream and run. "What, what did I do?!" A girl with curlers stuck to her hair and facial cream applied to her face said. "You were the one who disturbed my beauty sleep!!!"  
  
Author's Notes: "Pardon my alter ego Sumika; she's just cranky when she's bothered. Frankly I think you had the right to run, I mean even without the facial she looks horrible!" Kasumi gave a nervous stare at her sleeping alter ego. "Any way, this is my fic. You might notice that I have grown a certain fondness for this perspective fics but I hope you like them as much as I like writing them." A pillow is thrown at Kasumi's face, "Will you shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" Sumika said. Kasumi mumbles non- coherent words and walks away, "Sometimes I wonder why I ever created that grumpy old witch."  
  
*  
  
People say that every person's life has an unknown purpose, too bad for me I knew my purpose the moment I was born. I always thought that I was a mistake but soon I realized that I was the corrector.  
  
One who is born to rectify the mistakes of a previous life. Mistakes that I didn't make but was made by a life that is only half mine.  
  
Life for me is nothing but a vicious cycle of hurt and happiness. Only it's more pain than pleasure.  
  
I was a mere child when I was burdened with a mission a full grown man would find difficult to complete and I accepted it for I am not one to choose. And with that acceptance, I lost my innocence, even before I knew the full meaning of the word.  
  
I was never normal, and I know I would never be normal for my existence has ended the vicious cycle and replaced it with one that is filled with only hurt.  
  
No one could blame me if I see nothing but pain and suffering.  
  
I never liked being happy, for after a brief moment of happiness comes a week's worth of pain.  
  
It's just fitting that happiness doesn't like me either.  
  
My life is like this rainy day.  
  
Not a drop of sunshine passed through the dark stream of clouds.  
  
Precipitation soaking everything in its path as if spreading its pent up torment flooding everything it passes.  
  
I only realized the presence of someone when raindrops stopped falling against my skin.  
  
I looked back and saw Daidouji Tomoyo towering behind my seated figure, umbrella in hand.  
  
She sits beside me on the curb making sure to keep the umbrella straight.  
  
No questions were asked, no words were exchanged.  
  
As I look upon her pale figure keeping the umbrella balanced, a nimble smile on her face, I realized something.  
  
This girl has a smile reserved for everything, even for dark and dreary days like this.  
  
He believed that no life has ever experienced pain, yet she was always so vibrant and happy.  
  
You could say that they were so very alike yet so completely different.  
  
She was a picture of perfect innocence and joy. He was a picture of perfect mystery and anguish.  
  
Complete opposites yet flawless complements are they to each other.  
  
So tired of hearing the pitter patter of droplets against the umbrella he says, "I hate the rain, do you Daidouji-san?"  
  
There was a pregnant pause before she answers with her soft spoken voice, "Not really for I figured, if there was no rain, then how are we supposed to live?" She looks at him and says, "Ne Eriol-kun?" and smiles.  
  
His eyes widen at the plain answer she has given and the complex meaning her words held.  
  
He looks away from the enchanting violet eyes before him and closes his eyes as full awareness strikes him.  
  
'Even rainy days could never escape the sunshine.'  
  
Fin  
  
Author's notes: "Ah yes...I think this better than the last one." Kasumi said. "Anything you make though isn't good at all." A smug looking Sumika said. "Oh yeah....you have a point...I made you after all...." An even smugger looking Kasumi stated. "Oh you.....hmph!!!!" Sumika turns around and locks herself in Kasumi's room. "See if you can get in!!!!" Shouted the alter ego. Kasumi runs and bangs on the door, "That's my room!!!! You little.....looks at the reader then looks back at the oak door and starts banging again....witch!!! looks back at the reader It would be best if you leave us like this, believe me it WILL get messy. Don't forget to R+R okay?" 


End file.
